Always Remember
by dbfox007
Summary: My first TT story...but here it goes...The battle with Trigon is over and now Titans have to rebuild will there be a certain romance finally revealed?


"Always Remember"

Teen Titan Fanfiction

By Dborjal007

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer here, I don't own the Teen Titans and will never have a claim on them.

The battle was over….there around the Titans lay the bodies of all the fallen, both guilty and innocent. They had always tried their hardest to avoid such needless casualties but in this battle it could not be helped. Trigon, father of Raven, almost got what he wanted, the total destruction of the Earth. Yet, the Titans had done it again, pulled the impossible again. They beat the evil and his minions but the cost was great.

"We won," Robin said wearily, his uniform tattered and ripped.

"Indeed, Robin, the evil being has been defeated," Starfire said coming to his aid. She too was not in the best of shape either. The battle had shredded her uniform only leaving enough to keep her covered. Cuts and bruises could be found on both of them.

Scattered throughout the field, the other Titans lay. Cyborg, his right arm barely functioning due to the damage and his left leg suffering a large gash. He stood and surveyed the area and was shocked at the carnage of the battle. Lying across from him was the unconscious body of Raven, the team's resident telekinesis, and daughter of Trigon. It was without her abilities that they wouldn't have defeated him and his armies. He staggered towards her unconscious body while looking for Beast Boy.

"Robin, Starfire this is Cyborg. I found Raven but no sign of Beast Boy yet." Cyborg said into the communicator. As he got to Raven's side, she had already begun to stir from her unconscious state. He looked her over to see if there were signs of traumatic injury. Like him, most of her apparel was in tatters, her signature cloak was torn and its hood was gone. There were cuts and scrapes found throughout her body but no life threatening. Her eyes opened slowly and the first image she was that of Cyborg's face leaning over her.

"Ughhh….where are we?" Raven asked dazedly, trying to get up from her laying position.

"Whooa there girl, take it easy," Cyborg said leaning down to help her, "you expended a lot of energy there. But I must say, you did a job on your dad."

Flashback

The battlefield was middle of the city something the titans tried to avoid at all cost. Luckily Slade was beaten down and sent back to the depths of hell where he once came from. There was one final battle to complete, one that could be won by a lone titan, Raven. It was due to her past that Trigon was emerging into their world, one that she did not chose but her destiny to face. Yet, she did not face it alone, Raven had her dearest friends fighting by her side and doing their best to help her through it.

"Hahahaha….pathetic creatures…do you think you can oppose the dark lord Trigon?" Trigon said in a dark and cold voice.

"We will! Titans GO!" Robin said as he led his team in the charge of their lives. Though weaken in the previous battle with Slade, Robin gave it his all in the final attack.

The dark lord laughed manically and raised his hands in the air and summoned his minions, everything from the dark crows to a dark Minotaur. They charged all but one titan as if to only avoid her.

"Daughter, join me and you shall rule this pathetic world by my side."

"Never! I know what you did to my mother and all the worlds that you conquered. Your reign of terror ends here!" Raven shouted as a black aura enveloped her drawing upon her powers to defeat the menace.

The dark minions engaged the titans in hand to hand combat, Robin using all his weapons in his arsenal from his bird a rang to the Bo-staff. Most of his opponents where shadows but powerful shadows that torn and slice but he managed to deflect or dodge of their blows. Starfire was doing her best to deal with the aerial threats blasting some with her starbolts and throwing others in one another. Cyborg was using his sonic cannon to blast and assist his teammates has best as he could. The minions were doing their job superbly keeping the titans off balance so that dark Minotaur could eliminate Raven.

The Minotaur charged Raven from the rear with his battle axe ready to deliver the final blow to end his master's problem. Suddenly he was hit on his side with tremendous force that sent him flying across the battlefield. Beast Boy had rammed the Minotaur in his rhino form and reverted back to his human form, "You will NOT get NEAR HER!"

The Minotaur picked himself and looked at his opponent and only growled as he charged Beast Boy. Beast Boy changed into Kodiak Bear and charged the beast with a look of determination that was not seen in the past. They clashed half way and a titanic struggle ensued. The minotaur slashed and missed the green bear leaving the beast open momentary. Beast Boy slashed at the minotaur open side and left deep claw marks in his opponent, blood spraying out of the wound. The minotaur reacted by swinging his battle axe at the bear once again and missing once again. Beast Boy slashed the creature and more blood was shed but retaliated by thrusting the spiked end of the weapon into the bear's shoulder causing a roaring from the bear.

The battle continued to rage around Raven and her father. Trigon launched a barrage of black energy bolts towards his daughter but only missing her. Raven dodged all the bolts and summoned all her emotions to come together, soon the black aura surrounding her was soon replaced by a white and radiant aura. She hovered in her spot and began to charge up her energy almost oblivious to the battle around her. She had one thought in her mind, destroy her father and restore peace to the Earth and her soul.

The two beast, already battered and bloody, continued to fight to the death. Beast Boy had broken the Minotaur's battle axe but his body was covered in cuts and slashes. The Minotaur was not in good shape either, he had several deep gashes in his back and chest from the bear and lost a enormous amount of blood. They were locked in bitter hand to hand combat knowing only one would come out victorious. Unfortunately for Beast Boy, the minotaur gained the upper hand and shoulder threw the bear hard on the ground knocking out the wind out of him. The minotaur staggered back and fell to one knee briefly looking over at his opponent and slowing moving towards the broken remains of his battle axe. He grabbed the pointed end of the staff still coated with Beast Boy's blood from the shoulder wound he inflicted. He staggered towards the motionless bear and was about to inflict the finishing blow when Beast Boy gathered enough strength and energy to deflect the weapon and his jaws clamping down on the minotaur's neck and with a violent twist, snapped the neck of his opponent. The two beast fell slightly apart of each other, the minotaur face down and Beast Boy falling on his back a sickening thud. The loss of blood was severe and he glanced over to see Raven powering up for the final attack. "Finish it Raven," Beast Boy said weakly as he closed his eye's and allowing the darkness envelop him.

Trigon had launched a beam of dark energy at his daughter as he laughed manically. Before the beam had reached Raven, she had powered up enough and raised her hands and opened her eyes that glowed white. The beam struck a invisible barrier and was deflected around her and the beam was suddenly being pushed back towards Trigon. The beam that was deflecting it was one of pure light and punched through the dark beam and found its mark.

"NOOOOO!" Trigon screamed as beam struck him square in the chest. The demon lord was enveloped in a white light which expanded at an exponential rate consuming all the dark lord's remaining minions. The titan's shielded their eyes from the radiant light.

End Flashback

Hearing that Raven snapped back to reality and looked around and saw the devastation caused by the battle. She looked at Cyborg and smiled, knowing that he survived as did Robin and Starfire who came into view. Starfire was carrying Robin as they landed nearby them. As she sat up with the help of Cyborg, there was something amiss. Beast Boy was missing. Before the final attack, he was right next to her, protecting her from Trigon's minions.

"Where's Beast Boy?" Raven asked Cyborg in a weak tone.

"Don't know, Raven. But I guessing he's here somewhere." Cyborg said trying to reassure her. With his good arm, Cyborg helped her up from her sitting position.

"Raven, are you ok?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, lots of cuts and totally drained." Raven replied.

"Cyborg, where is our friend, Beast Boy?" Starfire asked in a concerned tone.

He shook his head and raised his right arm and tried to track Beast Boy's communicator signal. The forearm screen flickered to life but it was cracked and it only picked up static. Then a blip came onto the screen and his face lit up, "Got him, he is over about 200 meters to the west."

The group ran to his position but when they arrived they were shocked at the carnage. There lay Beast Boy in his human form, battered and bloody. Several severe cuts covered his body but the deep shoulder wound was the most pronounce. Starfire covered her face with her hands and Robin trying to comfort her. Cyborg shocked at the moment of wounds inflicted on his friend shook his head and rushed to his aid checking for a pulse. Raven, now reverted to her normal self, was shocked to see her friend in such a terrible state.

"He's got a pulse but I don't know how long he can hold out without medical attention." Cyborg said.

"Left's get him back to the tower." Robin said as Cyborg carried his friend in his arms. "Raven can you teleport back to the tower?"

She could only nod and summoned a black aura around them and transport to the tower's medical bay.

TBC.


End file.
